


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Return of the Enforcers

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Icandraw, Multi, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: The Enforcers are back after their leader Kalin Kessler regains his motivation. The gang decide to regroup but an old enemy is waiting for them! Based on events from the Yu-gi-oh! 5D's anime, as well as some use of dialog from the game Yu-gi-oh! Duel Links.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! " Yu-gi-oh! " is copyrighted by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapter 1: A New Day

Flashback

Kalin Kessler was riding on his Dark Duel Runner and racing against his former friend Yusei Fudo in a Shadow Turbo Duel. A maniacal-looking smirk formed on his face as he drew his ace monster, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. Kalin yelled out with crazed laughter as he slapped the monster on the monster card zone.

"Descend upon this world! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

Yusei gasped in horror as the fiend emerged from the dark purple flames surrounding the field.

"Kalin!" called out Yusei. "Stop this! This isn't the real you!"

"I've heard enough from you!" yelled Kalin."Time for you to feel the same pain as I have! Goodbye, Yusei!" He laughed as Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu raised its arm, ready to destroy Yusei.

Then the world went black.

Modern Day

"…Kalin…" said a gruff voice.

"Kalin!" said a different voice.

"…Huh?..." muttered Kalin. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for the sounds of those two voices. He was taken aback a bit when he realized he was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Kalin sat upright and was confronted by two of his former teammates, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas.

"Daydreaming again? Or were you actually napping?" said Crow with a giant grin on his face.

"With all the snoring, I'd say he was asleep," replied Jack.

"Uh…yeah…" muttered Kalin.

"Are you okay, Kalin?" asked Yusei, a look of concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, just remembering the past. Some of the bad stuff I did," replied Kalin sadly.

Looks of concern appeared on the other members' faces. Yusei's fists clenched tightly as hearing Kalin speak those words pained his heart. He hoped that after helping his friend liberate Crash Town from Lawton, he would never have to hear those words ever again.

"Kalin, not again-"

Much to Yusei's surprise however, a smile formed on Kalin's lips.

"Don't worry, Yusei. I won't take a trip down nightmare lane again."

Yusei relaxed his posture. "Kalin…you mean that?..."

Kalin continued his speech. "Because I have something to live for. And people to live for.  
So I'll live my life to the fullest here."

Everyone smiled and patted Kalin on the back.

"Heh! Now you're finally acting like the real Kalin!" chuckled Crow

"I can see it in your eyes that the real Kalin is back!" said Jack.

"Kalin…don't give up on yourself," said Yusei.

"Heh…" chuckled Kalin. He then blushed when he realized he laughed. However, he felt warm inside, as it had been a long time since he felt this way.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 5D's and The Enforcers come together.

Chapter 2: Reunion

It had been several years since Team 5D's defeated Z-One and stopped it from destroying Neo Domino City. The team disbanded to pursue their own dreams. Yusei married Akiza and they went on to become scientists and doctors. Crow worked with the new police force led by Tetsu Trudge. Jack went on to participate in world duel tournaments to continue is desire to regain his title of King. The twins Leo and Luna went to enroll in the most elite school in the city. And Kalin stayed in Satisfaction Town(formally known as Crash Town) to look after the citizens as its unofficial major. However, the members still promised to each other that they would meet each other once a year.

Summer just so happened to be that time that everyone contacted one another to meet in the downtown area of Neo Domino City. Yusei and Akiza took one last good look at their duel runners to make sure they were good as ready.

"Are you ready to go, Yusei?" asked Akiza. "It's almost lunch time."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Akiza," said Yusei. They put on their helmets, got on their duel runners, and revved it up towards downtown. It was a clear day with a slight breeze, making today the perfect day. Yusei couldn't ask for more.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by the twins, Jack and Crow. Yusei was shocked at how tall the twins had grown since he last saw them.

"Hey there, Yusei! Akiza!" yelled Leo.

"Hey, Leo and Luna," said Yusei. "How's school?"

"It's going well," said Luna. "How's it like being a doctor, Akiza?"

"It's difficult, but I think I can pass the exam," replied Akiza. "I hope I can help others in need."

Jack walked proudly to them and smirked. "Guess who just won the latest Duel Championship? That's right! Me! The Master of Faster!"

Crow rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Jack?! There's way more important things than winning tournaments! Like looking after jackals!"

"Speaking of looking after others, I wonder where Kalin is?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, he texted me and said he was coming," said Crow.

"Perhaps he forgot," said Jack.

"Jack, he's not that type of person," said Yusei.

Suddenly, the sound of a harmonica could be heard all throughout downtown.

"What's that music?" asked Leo.

"It's…peaceful," said Luna.

"I agree," said Akiza.

"See? I told you he was coming!" laughed Crow.

Jack frowned and said nothing.

"That music sounds familiar-it's Kalin!" exclaimed Yusei.

Kalin approached Team 5D's and stopped playing his instrument.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Satisfaction Town isn't exactly close to here," said Kalin with a smile.


	3. Kalin is a Psychic?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers Kalin isn't exactly human anymore...

**Author Notes: I read on Yu-gi-oh! Wiki that even after Kalin was revived as a normal human after Rex Goodwin's defeat, Kalin is still capable of inflicting real damage to an extent. The biggest example of this was when he defeated Lawton using Infernity Doom Slinger's effect and the hit was able to fully knock out Lawton. In a way, Kalin developed psychic abilities (similar to those of Akiza's) after being a Dark Signer and they only began to manifest during and after being one. Learning about this fact was what inspired me to write this fan fic.**

Akiza, Leo, and Luna looked a Kalin in surprise. They only caught a small glimpse of him during the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers, as well as the fact that the three didn't personally know him. Not to mention, he looked drastically different than the last time they saw him, as his hair had grown longer and he looked much more kinder.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow on the other hand, ran forward to greet their old friend.

"Kalin, you came!" smiled Yusei.

"We were worried you didn't get our texts," chuckled Crow.

"Perhaps you should actually reply to us next time!" huffed Jack.

"Sorry about that," said Kalin. "You know that it's illegal to text and drive."

"Never mind about all that. I believe it's about time you met the other members of Team 5D's for real," said Yusei. Kalin nodded.

Akiza was the first one to introduce herself. "I'm Akiza Izinski. Yusei told me stories of how you, him, Jack, and Crow were members of a team called The Enforcers. Oh and I also happen to be Yusei's wife."

"Pleased to meet you, Akiza. I'm surprised Yusei got married," smiled Kalin.

"Well, he did save me from the Arcadia Movement after learning their true motives," said Akiza. "Marrying him was my way of paying back his kindness."

Leo then stepped up. "Hey there! I'm Leo! I think you're a pretty cool musician, the way you showed up!"

Luna shook her head and sighed. "I'm really sorry about my brother, sir. He still gets over-excited about the smallest things even after all these years. Oh, and my name is Luna."

Kalin chuckled. "It's fine. You two remind me of two siblings I met in Satisfaction Town. Their names' are West and Nico."

"How's it like in Satisfaction Town, anyway?" asked Leo.

"It used to be run by two rival gangs. But thanks to Yusei's and the other's help, we were able to liberate the town and arrest the criminals," replied Kalin.

"Ooh, sounds like one of those Wild West stories!" exclaimed Leo. "Can we go there sometime?"

"Certainly," said Kalin.

Tetsu Trudge, who was promoted to commissioner during the timeskip, suddenly appeared on his runner. A large grin appeared on his face when he saw the whole gang.

"Well, well, well," beamed Trudge. "Looks like the whole gang's here!"

"Officer Trudge!" gasped Yusei.

"That's Commissioner Trudge to you!" shouted the large man.

"Geez, calm down, old man," said Jack with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey Chief Trudge!" said Crow. "Came to take us out for lunch?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Trudge. "Consider it a gift."

Everyone smiled as they followed Trudge to a nice ramen restaurant. Ever since the Signers defeated the Dark Signers, the relationship between the citizens of Neo Domino City and Satellite slowly improved. Trudge used to have a seething hatred towards Satellite, but Yusei taught him the errors of Sector Security's ways and Trudge worked to reform the force.

"Ahh, nothing beats the flavor of ramen!" exclaimed Jack.

"Man, I forgot how much you go crazy over ramen," grumbled Crow.

"Relax, Crow," chuckled Yusei. "Let's not ruin the good mood."

"I agree with Yusei," said Kalin.

Trudge looked at Kalin. "It's been a while, Kalin. I hope you still don't have a grudge against me after what I did to you."

Kalin paused a bit as he processed Trudge's words. "You don't have to apologize, chief. I was stupid and immature back then. I have gone through Hell and returned as a better man."

"I've been working with Crow to reform Sector Security," said Trudge. "The old system was corrupt and selfish. Neo Domino City has seen a drop in crime ever since."

"I see," said Kalin.

"Speaking of Sector Security," said Yusei. "What happened to the other chief, Chief Armstrong?"

"Wasn't he the man who arrested Yusei?" asked Luna.

"Ever since I got promoted, I fired Armstrong!" exclaimed Trudge. Everyone but Crow was shocked when they heard those words.

"You did?" asked Akiza.

"Heh! Yeah he was!" laughed Crow. "That fatso lost it when he got fired!"

"Hmph, that fatso deserved it too!" smirked Jack.

Trudge payed for the meal and the group started heading towards the park, when they suddenly heard a scream.

"Did you guys hear that yell?" asked Yusei.

"Sounds like somebody is in danger!" cried Akiza.

"Let's go save that person!" yelled Crow."

Everyone ran towards the sound of the scream and were shocked when they saw a group of 5 men bullying a boy with a duel disk.

"Give us your duel disk, boy, and your cards!" said one of the thugs.

"Yeah, then maybe we will spare ya!" laughed another thug.

"Helllp!" cried the boy.  
"Hey you, there!" yelled Yusei. "Let the boy go!"

The thugs looked at Yusei and cowered with shock. "Ahh! It's Yusei Fudo! That Satellite guy who's really strong!"

All but one of the thugs started to run when one of them stupidly decided to remain standing.

"Don't ya eggheads get it?! If we defeat Yusei, we'll get to steal all his rare cards!"

The thugs looked at him and foolishly agreed. "Yusei Fudo! Let's duel!"

Yusei activated his own duel disk. "Let's rev it up!"

But before the duel could get underway, Kalin placed his hand on Yusei's shoulders to stop him. "Wait, Yusei! Let me handle them."

Yusei looked at Kalin in confusion. "Kalin? But they specifically wanted to duel me."

"Actually, there is something I wanted to show you guys and I feel now is the time to show it."

"You want to duel in my place?" asked Yusei. "Well, alright." He stepped aside.

The thugs laughed. "Yusei gave up and this loser is gonna fight instead?! This'll be too easy!"

As soon as Kalin stepped up to face the thugs, he became motionless as a stone. He placed his hand over his deck and closed his eyes. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Kalin! Look out!" cried Yusei.

"What Yusei said!" yelled Leo.

"He's going to get hurt!" cried Luna.

"Hey, I thought he was gonna duel them, not stand around with his eyes closed!" yelled Crow.

"Is Kalin stupid? He's going to be a punching bag if he doesn't do something!" Jack shouted.

"I don't care if this is a duel! I'm steppin' in!" yelled Crow.

"Me too!" yelled Jack.

"Wait, you two!" said Akiza. "I think I know what he's doing."

"You do?" asked Yusei.

Akiza nodded.

The thugs laughed again at Kalin and taunted: "So the guy wants us to punch him?! Fine by us!" They rushed towards Kalin, ready to beat him to a pulp.

Kalin suddenly opened his eyes and drew the top card of his deck.

"I summon Infernity Beast! Infernity Beast! Infernal Howling!"

Infernity Beast jumped into the air and let out a powerful roar that knocked the thugs off their feet.

"What the-?!" yelled Chief Trudge.

"Kalin's monster inflicted real damage on the gangsters!" gasped Yusei.

"No way! Then that means-" muttered Jack.

"Kalin is a psychic!" Akiza finished his sentence.


	4. The Black Rose vs. The Death God

Chapter 4: The Black Rose vs. The Death God

**Author's Note: The duel in this chapter is based off a duel I did in Duel Links, where I played as Kalin and fought against an AI-controlled Akiza. Kalin was an unlockable character via the event "Duelist Roads: Clash at Crash Town". He is currently not available to free duel at the Legendary Gate. The duel will use the "Speed Duel" format Duel Links uses. The changes include: 1) Players begin the duel with 4 cards in their hand. 2) Players begin with 4000 LP(there are some skills that boost the LP count, but the duel in this chapter doesn't do that). 3) Both player's side of the field only has 3 monster card zones and 3 spell/trap card zones, as opposed to the OCG's 5. 4) The Extra Zone has a 6 card limit as opposed to the 15 card limit in the OCG.**

Everyone stood in shock as Infernity Beast knocked out the bullies. No one expected that a former Dark Signer would be able to keep their powers upon getting revived by the Crimson Dragon.

"Holy moly! Kalin just took out those guys in one attack!" yelled Trudge.

"Akiza, whaddya mean he's a psychic?!" demanded Crow.

"You have to recall who a Psychic Duelist is", said Akiza. "They are a special type of individual who has the ability to materialize real monsters and spells with their cards and inflict real damage and pain."

"This is confusing! The only Psychic Duelists we know are you and that creepy Sayer guy. And know you're saying Kalin is one too?"

Akiza nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Yusei added to Akiza's reply. "Actually, when I went to Crash Town and Kalin and I dueled against Lawton, Lawton resorted to cheap tactics and nearly killed Kalin. However, I noticed a surge of energy radiating from him as he regained his footing. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I now know it's a fact that Kalin's a Psychic Duelist."

"So he somehow retained all his powers he had from being a Dark Signer?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure, but it's highly likely," said Yusei.

Kalin glared at the 5 thugs laying in a heap on the ground. They were shaking in fear as they saw his emotionless face.

"You aren't worth satisfying me," Kalin said coldly to them.

"P-Please spare us!" cried the thugs. "We'll listen to everything you say!"

"I am the Death God, and the Death God rains his punishment on you," said Kalin.

The thugs were so frightened by his behavior that they willingly turned themselves in to Sector Security.

"Geez, Kalin, you seriously gave us the chills with those words," said Crow. "You okay there buddy?"

Kalin dropped his "Death God" persona and reverted back to normal. "Yes, I'm alright, Crow. Sorry about that."

"When did you become one of these Psychic Duelists anyway?" asked Jack.

"Perhaps I can explain it better in a private place," said Kalin.

Officer Trudge brought them inside his office within the Sector Security Headquarters. Along the way, however, they ran into Carly Carmine. She looked as busy as ever and her glasses nearly fell off when she saw the team.

"OMG! Team 5D's are all here! Jack! Please tell me what's going on!"

"Carly! We have important matters to discuss and this doesn't concern you!" said Jack.

"You can't hide anything from me, Jackie!" shouted Carly. "After everything that's happened in Neo Domino City, I just have to get the latest scoop!"

"Fine, fine, alright…" sighed Jack in defeat.

"Alright, team, into my office," said Trudge."

"Okay Kalin," said Trudge. "I hope my office is private enough for you."

"Thank you, Officer Trudge," said Kalin. "As you all know by now that I am now a Psychic Duelist."

"You're a WHAT?!" yelled Carly. "A Psychic Duelist?! But the Arcadia Movement is no more! And their headquarters got demolished!"

Kalin nodded. "The Arcadia Movement might be no more, but there is a possibility that there more Psychic Duelists out there, just like me."

"I wonder if there's any other societies similar to that of the Arcadia Movement?" asked Yusei with concern.

Akiza shuddered at the thought of it. "I hope not. After all the lies Sayer told me, I can't imagine anyone else like him."

"If there is another movement, we'll just have to show them who's boss!" yelled Jack. "There's no one who can take us down!"

"Provided we actually know another movement exists," said Crow.

"Kalin, how did you learn you were a Psychic Duelist?" asked Luna.

Kalin sighed. "I believe my powers all came while I was a Dark Signer. I'm not sure why Carly or the other former Dark Signers never became Psychics or why they lost their memories prior to the incident. But I believe it had something to do with the fact that I willingly became a Dark Signer, and that I kept all the powers that I had."

Carly sweated. "Did you just say Dark Signers? And I was one of them?"

Kalin nodded.

"But I don't remember anything about that day! When I woke up, there was a big buzz on the media that the Arcadia Building was destroyed."

"Carly, I envy you sometimes. Sometimes I wish I don't remember being a Dark Signer. I regret everything I did," said Kalin.

"But you're back, and you have us with you now," said Yusei.

"Yeah! That's right! We're The Enforcers!" shouted Crow.

"And you're our leader!" said Jack.

Kalin smiled at them. "Thank you, everyone." He then turned his attention to Akiza.  
"Akiza, may I request something from you?"

Akiza was confused. "What is it Kalin?"

"I want to duel you in a Psychic Duel," replied Kalin.

"A Psychic Duel? Are you sure you can take it?" asked Akiza.

"I'm sure I can. We've both been through a lot of punishment. So what do you say?"

Akiza nodded. "Alright, I accept your challenge."

"Whoa, this is getting intense!" said Leo.

Trudge led Akiza and Kalin to the training arena. The two psychics got ready their duel disks while the others stood out behind the bulletproof glass.

"Alright, you two, whenever, you're ready!" said Trudge.

Akiza and Kalin nodded and yelled "Duel!"

Turn 1  
Akiza LP: 4000 Kalin LP: 4000

Akiza and Kalin both draw 4 cards from their decks.

Akiza: "It's my turn! I draw! I set a monster. I end my turn."

Turn 2  
Akiza LP: 4000 Kalin LP: 4000

Kalin: "I draw! I set a monster. I then activate the spell 'Infernity Launcher' and set one card. I end my turn. Now what will you do?"

Turn 3  
Akiza LP: 4000 Kalin LP: 4000

Akiza: "My turn! I draw! I Summon Blue Rose Dragon(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200) in ATK position! I Flip Summon Rose Lover(ATK: 800 DEF: 800) and attack your face down card with Rose Lover!"

Kalin: "I flip over my face down monster, Infernity Necromancer(ATK: 0 DEF: 2000)! Since Necromancer's defense is 2000, you take 1200 damage."

Akiza: "Oof!" she cried as she took the self-inflicted battle damage.

Trudge called out from the outside of the training room via a mike. "Are you ok, Akiza? You know you guys can call off the duel if the pain is too much."

Akiza: "No, I'm alright, Officer Trudge. This is just a training duel." Then she turned her attention back to the duel. "I end my turn."

Carly was frantically scribbling down notes as this was all happening. Jack shook his head in annoyance.

Turn 4  
Akiza LP: 2800 Kalin LP: 4000

Kalin: "It's my turn! I draw! I Summon Infernity Beast(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200) in Attack Position! I then activate Infernity Launcher and send Infernity Patriarch to the Graveyard! Now I attack Rose Lover with Infernity Beast!"

Akiza grunted as she took 800 LP of damage.

Kalin: "I end my turn."

Turn 5  
Akiza LP: 2000 Kalin LP: 4000

Akiza: "I-I must do better. I draw! I Summon Twilight Rose Knight(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000) and activate her effect to Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb(ATK 100 DEF 100)! I now tune Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight and Level 4 Blue Rose Dragon!"

"Black rose bloom! I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon(ATK 2400 DEF 1800)!"

Kalin thought: Here comes her Signer Dragon!

Akiza:"Rose Lover's effect activates from the Graveyard! I banish Rose Lover from play to Special Summon Queen of Autumn Leaves! I tune Glow-Up Bulb and Queen to Synchro Summon Splendid Rose!"

Leo: "Wow! Akiza just Synchro Summoned two monsters in one turn!"

Akiza: "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! By banishing one Plant-type monster from my Graveyard, I can change one of your Defense Position monsters to Attack Position and reduce its attack to 0! I banish Glow-Up Bulb from the game to change your Necromancer to Attack Position! I now attack with Splendid Rose!"

Kalin: "That was a bad call! I activate my spell, Enemy Controller! I switch Splendid Rose to Defense Position!"

Akiza: "Don't forget I still have another monster! I attack Infernity Necromancer with Black Rose Dragon!"

Kalin: "Ughh!" He groaned as Infernity Necromancer was destroyed and he lost 2400 LP.

Yusei: "Hang in there, Kalin!"

Turn 6  
Akiza LP: 2000 Kalin LP: 1600

Kalin:"You think you're satisfied? I draw! Infernity Launcher's effect activates and I send Infernity Beetle to the Graveyard. Then I summon Infernity Mirage and activate its effect to Special Summon Beetle and Necromancer from my Graveyard! I tune Infernity Beetle, Infernity Necromancer, and Infernity Beast!"

"The sinister spirits that inhabit this world combine! I call forth Infernity Doom Dragon(ATK: 3000 DEF 2400)!"

Yusei: "Infernity Doom Dragon…"

Crow: "I've never seen that monster before!"

Jack: "That must be Kalin's new ace card!"

Kalin: "I now send Infernity Launcher to the Graveyard and activate it's other effect. It allows me to target 2 Infernity monsters in my Graveyard! I Special Summon Infernity Beetle and Patriarch and tune them together to Synchro Summon Archfiend's Call!"

Yusei: "Incredible. Both of them managed to Synchro Summon two monsters in one turn!"

Trudge: "This is an amazing duel!"

Kalin: "Infernity Doom Dragon's effect activates! Since I have no cards in my hand, it destroys Black Rose Dragon and you take damage equal to half its attack! Go! Infernal Flame Breath!"

Akiza: "Agh! No, my dragon…"

2000-1200=800

Kalin: "Archfiend's Call! Destroy Splendid Rose!

Luna: "Oh, no! He took out all of Akiza's best monsters!"

Kalin: "I end my turn."

Turn 7  
Akiza LP: 800 Kalin LP: 1600

Akiza:"This feels like a bad call…I-I set a card and end my turn."

Turn 8  
Akiza LP: 800 Kalin LP: 1600

Kalin: "I draw! I set one card. I then attack your face-down monster with Archfiend's Call!"

Akiza: "Not so fast! The monster that was destroyed was Blue Rose Dragon! When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon Black Rose Dragon from my Graveyard! I summon Black Rose Dragon in Defense Position."

Kalin simply smiled and said: "Infernity Doom Dragon, destroy Black Rose Dragon! I end my turn."

Turn 9  
Akiza LP: 800 Kalin LP: 1600

Akiza: "Oh no…I draw! I set a monster and end my turn…"

Turn 10  
Akiza LP: 800 Kalin LP: 1600

Kalin: "I draw! I set a monster and attack your face down card with Archfiend's Call! I then attack you directly with Infernity Doom Dragon! Infernal Flame Blast!"

Akiza: "Ahhhh! I-I must try harder…"

Kalin: "That was a satisfying duel."

Akiza: 0 LP, Kalin: 1600 LP

Kalin wins.

Akiza: "Wow, Kalin. That was an incredible duel. I didn't expect you to be so talented."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Akiza," replied Kalin.

"Are you two alright?" asked Yusei.

"We're fine, Yusei," smiled Akiza. "Neither of us used that much telepathic power."

"Man, I'm hot and thirsty from just watching that duel!" exclaimed Crow.

"How about I treat you all for some ice cream?" asked Trudge.

"Thank you!" shouted the whole team.

"Oh, and Carly," said Trudge.

"Uh, yes, Officer Trudge?" asked Carly.

"This was a private case! I won't permit you to write an article about what you saw today!" Trudge yelled firmly.

"Huh?! Noooo!" cried Carly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing was drawn by me. Please note me for permission before you want to paste it somewhere else. I plan on drawing several art works for my stories. I will explain each drawing in better detail over on my DeviantArt account(same user name as here).


	5. Wishes Under the Stars

Trudge bought ice cream for the entire group after Akiza's and Kalin's duel. The day was coming to an end, as the sun was setting. Everyone decided to go to Daedalus Bridge to reminisce about the past and future. Daedalus Bridge was considered the symbol of hope for many of the citizens of Neo Domino City.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble of bringing us around the city, Officer Trudge," said Yusei.

"Why shouldn't I?" shrugged Trudge. "You guys are celebrities and stars of Neo Domino City. Not to mention you helped unite the people."

"It was all just because the Crimson Dragon made us save the world, you know," said Jack.

"But if it weren't for the Crimson Dragon, I would be a loser," said Leo. "And I would look bad in front of Luna.

"Aww, you're such a nice brother!" Luna laughed. Her laugh made Leo smile and blush.

Crow added: "Who knows what would have happened if the bad guys won? The kids wouldn't be around to support the future of the city."

"If I wasn't chosen as a Signer, the Arcadia Movement and Sayer would have probably continued using me and taken over the world. And I wouldn't have any friends," said Akiza.

"Sector Security probably would still be a totalitarian force," said Trudge.

"I wouldn't have fallen in love with Jack!" exclaimed Carly.

"Uh, same goes for you, Carly," replied Jack in an embarrassed tone. Carly blushed at him.

"I probably wouldn't have fulfilled my father's wishes," stated Yusei.

"And The Enforcers probably wouldn't have been reunited," said Kalin as he smiled the biggest smile ever in years.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they watched the sun set and the stars started to appear. Daedalus Bridge seemed to shine the brightest out of anything else in the city.  
"Ya know, now that the Enforcers are back together, where shall we start?" asked Crow.

"We keep an eye out for suspicious people," answered Kalin. "Remember what I said about Psychic Duelists?"

"So what about them?" scoffed Jack. "We already established the Arcadia Movement was destroyed after the battle against the Dark Signers."

"That's true, but I only dealt with their leader Sayer," said Yusei.

"What are you getting at, Yusei?" asked Jack.

"But most of the henchmen were arrested. I swear I saw Trudge taking them all!" added Crow.

"He means there might be rogue psychics wandering around," said Akiza. "The Arcadia Movement was quite large before its destruction."

Leo sweated. "How are we supposed to fight a bunch of people like you?"

"From my experiences, every psychic has various level of skill, much like a normal duelist or human. It takes much training to get to the level Sayer was at," replied Akiza.

"Do you think we can handle them?" asked Luna.

"If we work as a team, there is nothing that can break our bonds," said Yusei.

"Akiza, speaking of Sayer, whatever happened to him?" asked Kalin.

"Sayer was killed by Misty's Earthbound Immortal after Yusei rigged the speakers to allow everyone in the city to learn of his true intentions," answered Akiza. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I personally have no experience with him nor the Arcadia Movement," said Kalin. "Do you know if anyone within the movement who were originally normal people?"

"Sadly, I'm not sure," replied Akiza. "Sayer kept most of the information a secret to himself."

"I see. Thank you for the information, though," said Kalin.

Akiza smiled. "You're welcome. By the way, about your team, The Enforcers; it has a nice ring to it."

Kalin chuckled and then put his harmonica to his lips and played a soothing melody as the stars shined.


	6. Revenge of Arcadia

After spending several hours star-gazing at Daedalus Bridge, Yusei, Kalin, Jack, and Crow crashed at Yusei's house. Akiza woke up early to cook breakfast for everyone, muttering to herself how four grown-up boys each with a formidable reputation could possibly be so lazy.

"I can't believe Yusei isn't up yet!" sighed Akiza. "Usually he would be up and ready by now. Maybe his team is having bad influences on his mind." Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Huh? Carly?" asked Akiza. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"Akiza! Jack! Guys! Turn on the TV! Something strange is happening in downtown Domino!" cried Carly.

A look of shock appeared on Akiza's face. "Strange things?! Hold on, Carly! I need to fetch the others!"

Akiza marched to Yusei's room and yelled: "Yusei! Boys! Get up now! Carly just called and said something strange is happening in downtown Domino."

"Huh? Something strange?" asked Yusei.

"Downtown Domino?" asked Kalin.

"What could possibly be stranger than all the other stuff we've been through?" asked Crow."

"Is Carly still on the line?" asked Jack.

Akiza nodded and gave Jack the phone. Jack grabbed the phone and yelled: "Carly! Are you still there?!"

"Yeah, I'm still here!" said Carly. "I'm with Officer Trudge by the radio tower."

"What the heck is going on at the radio tower?" asked Jack.

"Maybe you guys should watch the news. I can't really explain it!" cried Carly.

Yusei turned on the TV and to the shock of everyone, there was a group of about 36 people wearing strange-looking outfits assaulting the civilians with monsters and spells. The group were wearing uniforms that consisted of a loose-fitting white robe, a wide collar with gold highlights, and low-ankle shoes.

"What the-?!" asked Crow .

"This can't be!" exclaimed Akiza. "Those are members of the Arcadia Movement!"

"Psychic Duelists!" growled Kalin.

"But how?! Their leader Sayer is dead!" yelled Yusei.

"What do they want with the radio tower?" asked Jack.

"I-I don't know! But you guys better come now!" yelled Carly. "Officer Trudge and security are trying their best to fight them off, but they are being over-powered!"

"Hang on! Carly! We're coming!" yelled Jack.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Yusei.

"Ready whenever you are," replied Akiza.

"I'm always ready!" exclaimed Crow.

"They better not hurt Carly!" growled Jack.

"It's time for the Enforcers to do some enforcing!" said Kalin.

Everyone ran out of the house, jumped on their Duel Runners, and sped towards downtown Domino. There, Trudge was yelling out orders at Sector Security, but he was staring to get exhausted. Leo and Luna heard of the chaos and had already arrived outside the radio tower.

"Where are Team 5D's where you need them?! They have more experience than me with all this paranormal stuff! Did they slack off?!" ranted Trudge.

"Jack would never slack off! He's going to come and save the day!" yelled Carly. She somehow managed to arm herself with a baseball bat, and swung it around at the Arcadia Movement grunts.

Leo and Luna were playing Cat and Mouse with some of the goons, using their Duel Boards to distract them.

"Are these those Arcadia Movement guys we were talking about the other day?" asked Leo.

"I think so," replied Luna. "Why are they attacking us all of a sudden?"

"I dunno, but it seems they have a grudge against us! Whaaaa!" Leo cried when one of the Arcadia grunts attacked him with the spell card 'Hinotama'. Leo fell to the ground in pain.

"Leo!" cried Luna. She tried racing to him to make sure he was alright, but was surrounded by 4 members.

"This must be that girl Master Sayer said could enter the Spirit World!" said one member.

"Yeah! Let's take her in!" yelled Grunt 2.

The grunts prepared to use spells to capture Luna.

"Oh no!" cried Luna

"Luna!" cried Leo. "Run!"

"Hold it right there!" yelled a familiar-sounding voice.

"Who's there?!" snapped the grunts.

"The Avenger from the Void! Kalin Kessler!"

"Satellite's Shooting Star! Yusei Fudo!"

"Bow before the King! Jack Atlas!"

"The Black Whirlwind! Crow Hogan!"

"We are the Enforcers! And we'll punish you!"

Author notes: Oh no! The Arcadia Movement is back! And I had fun writing that last part. Imagine if the Enforcers actually did that in cannon.


	7. Attack on Neo Domino

The Arcadia goons where shocked when they saw the Enforcers posing heroically in the city. Amidst their confusion, Akiza helped escort Leo and Luna away from the members.

"Thanks a lot, Akiza!" said Leo. "I thought we were done for!"

"They wanted to capture me because of my connection to the Spirit World," said Luna.

"The Spirit World?" asked Akiza. "How do they know about it? Unless, Sayer told them all about it when he watch you duel Devack."

"You have to be really careful," said Luna.

"Yes, I have to go back to Yusei and the others. You two go meet with Officer Trudge," said Akiza.

"Right! And thank you, Akiza!" exclaimed the twins.

Meanwhile, the Arcadia Movement grunts began fighting the Enforcers. They tried to attack the four young men with various monsters and spells, but the men were just too fast for them.

"The Enforcers?! You guys are supposed to be dead!" yelled the grunts.

"Hate to burst ya bubble, but we were never dead!" laughed Crow as he punched a goon in the cheek.

"We were just in hiding!" yelled Jack as he kicked one in the stomach.

"Our bond is stronger than it ever was!" shouted Yusei as he elbow-striked one in the back.

"It has occurred to me there are lives worth saving," stated Kalin in a monotone voice as he threw one into a trash can.

The remaining Arcadia goons were overwhelmed by the Enforcer's might, but they decided to try one last tactic in desperate move. They decided to combine their powers into one mighty attack.

"What are those bastards doing now?!" snapped Jack "We have them on the run!"

"They're combining their powers!" cried Akiza.

"Combining their powers?!" yelled Crow. "Psychics can do that?"

"Yes, and it's usually saved for a last ditch effort," replied Akiza.

"I think we happen to be in one too," said Yusei. "We have to think of something quickly."

"I got it!" said Akiza. "Yusei, let me borrow your Stardust Dragon for a bit."

Yusei looked confused for a second and then realized what Akiza's plan. "Sure thing, Akiza."

Kalin looked at Jack and Crow. "Jack, Crow, I need to borrow your dragons too."

Jack and Crow nodded and gave him their dragons. "I hope you two know what you are doing," said Jack.

Akiza and Kalin both nodded and then activated their psychic auras. Akiza's glowed a bright red, while Kalin's glowed a dark purple. The Arcadia Movement henchmen where taken aback when they saw how powerful the two young adult's auras were.

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" yelled a voice. "Attack them!"

The Arcadia thugs started firing spells at the Enforcers when Akiza yelled:

"Now, team!"

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"My Soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Soar to power! Black-Winged Dragon!"

"I call forth Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"Black rose bloom! Black Rose Dragon!"

The team's signature dragons materialized before the citizens of Neo Domino City and roared at the Arcadia henchmen. They lost their focus as soon as soon as the dragons appeared and they tried to flee to their hideout.

"You're not escaping our grasp!" yelled Yusei. "Cosmic Flare!"  
"Absolute Powerforce!"

"Shadow Orb Squall!"

"Infernity Doom Blast!"

"Black Rose Flare!"

The henchmen all yelled in pain as the combined attack of the dragons' attacks broke through their defenses. They collapsed in a heap as the Enforcers all watched in amazement.

"Wow! Did we really just wipe the floor with these bozos?" asked Crow.

"Hmph, who cares? They were weak," scoffed Jack.

"Don't get too complacent," said Kalin. "We still have the radio tower to deal with."

"Kalin is right," nodded Yusei. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and ran towards the tower. Inside the tower, a mysterious woman was watching the whole scenario via surveillance cameras. A frown crossed her face as she saw her henchmen fall to kids.

"These Enforcers are much stronger than I thought. Never mind, my plan will still come into tuition soon enough…"


	8. Storming the Tower

Inside the Tower

Arcadia Grunt #1:"Ma'am, the enemy has defeated our outside forces!"

?: "How is this possible?! Who are they?"

Arcadia Grunt #2: "We believe they call themselves 'The Enforcers'!"

?: "The Enforcers, hmm? I thought those Satellite scum vanished after their leader was arrested."

Arcadia Grunt #3: "We have more news! Akiza Izinski is among them!"

?: "Akiza is with them?! That foolish traitor! How dare she betray the Arcadia Movement! Ensure she is captured and The Enforcers dealt with!"

Arcadia Grunts: "Yes, ma'am!"

Meanwhile

The Enforcers, Akiza, Officer Trudge, Carly, Leo and Luna approached the entrance to the radio tower. However, the front gate was guarded by even more Arcadia grunts.

"Gosh darn it!" ranted Crow. "More goons! How are we supposed to get inside?"

"Maybe Luna and I can have them follow us," said Leo.

"But we already did that earlier, and you got hurt," said Luna

"Oh yeah, you're right," sighed Leo.

"We could try sneaking through the back," said Yusei.

"Great thinking, Yusei," said Trudge.

Everyone snuck quietly to the back of the building where much to their surprise was only guarded by two people.

"It seems the leftover remains of the Arcadia Movement aren't as smart as they thought," said Kalin. If we can distract them, we can steal their keys."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Jack.

"Leave it to me!" exclaimed Carly. "Oh yeah! Akiza, can you do your 'magic thing'?" Carly had an intense gleam on her glasses.

"Uh, yes, of course," chuckled Akiza. Carly gave her 'Fortune Fairy Hikari' and Akiza used some of her psychic powers to bring the fairy to life.

"Fortune Fairy Hikari! Distract the guards!" ordered Carly. Hikari nodded and flew up to the guards and waved to them.

"What the-what's a duel spirit doing out here?!" shouted one of the guards.

"Hey, wait a minute! Only psychics can bring cards to life!" shouted the second guard.

Guard #1: "Who summoned you?! Did one of our men slack off again?!"

Guard #2: "Are you stupid, no one in our movement has such a weak monster like that!"

"I think they're distracted enough!" yelled Jack.

"My fortune today reads you're going to have bad luck!" yelled Carly. The guards were shocked to see the heroes in front of them, but before they could do anything, Carly called out:

"Fortune Fairy Hikari! Blind them with your light!"

The guards screamed as they shielded their eyes from Fortune Fairy Hikari's magic. Trudge took the opportunity to grab them by their collars and handcuff them. Leo and Luna then laughed as they knocked the guards unconscious with baseball bats.

"Gotcha!" yelled Trudge. "Get the key cards!"

"Right!" said Yusei as he and Kalin grabbed the key cards from the Arcadia guards.

"Time for the real battle to begin!" shouted Crow.

"I'll be outside arresting the movement guards and seeing if I can squeeze any info out of them," said Trudge.

"Leo and I will help Sector Security," said Luna.

"Yeah! They let us help with the computers and stuff!" said Leo.

"And I'll be waiting with Trudge," said Carly. "I don't think I can handle what's waiting inside."

"It's fine, Carly," said Jack as he hugged her. "You've done more than enough."

"Really?! You mean that?!" exclaimed Carly as her cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Uh, yes really," said Jack embarrassingly.

"And I'll go inside with The Enforcers. I'm sure they could use my help with the Arcadia Movement," said Akiza.

"Are you sure, Akiza. This is the same movement that abducted you," Yusei said with a worried look.

"I'm sure," said Akiza, smiling. "With you by my side, I can overcome any obstacle."

"Akiza…" Yusei smiled back.

"Are we all set?" asked Kalin.

Everyone nodded. Kalin and Yusei pressed the stolen key cards up to the scanner, which flashed green. The Enforcers and Akiza entered the building and were shocked to find not only more Arcadia Movement henchmen, but kidnapped office workers.

"This is just wrong…" muttered Kalin.


	9. Enforcers to the Rescue

The Enforcers and Akiza stared at shock and horror at the sight of the kidnapped radio tower employees. The news reports only stated that the Arcadia Movement had taken over. However, it didn't really go into detail what happened to the staff members.

"So this is what happened to the workers," said Akiza.

"Hey you, Arcadia fool!" yelled Jack. "What are you plotting here?!"

"Jack, this is no time to be losing your cool," stated Yusei.

"Jack!" snapped Kalin. Unfortunately, it was too late.

The Arcadia grunt smirked. "You think we're fools? You are the fools if you think you can stop the Arcadia Movement!" The grunt then turned to Akiza. "And you, Akiza, the Black Rose Witch! Why did you join these mortals?!"

Akiza cringed at the word 'witch'. "I won't waste my breath telling you."

"Is that so?! Then I won't waste any more time talking! Soldiers! Take down these mortals and capture Akiza!" yelled the grunt.

Multiple Arcadia Movement soldiers ran towards the team and soon had them surrounded.

"Way to go, big mouth!" snapped Crow at Jack. "You just made them more aware!"

"How were we supposed to fight them stop them otherwise?!" retorted Jack.

The Arcadia soldiers whipped out their cards and shouted out various names of monster and spells. The Enforcers scattered as the attacks echoed throughout the building.

"Akiza!" called out Kalin. "We have to fight back! If we do not use our powers, the building and the people will get hurt!"

"I understand, Kalin!" answered Akiza. "I summon Queen Angel of Roses!" A beautiful woman wearing clothes that bore a striking similarity to those of Akiza's emerged in a flurry of rose petals.

"And I summon Infernity Archer!" yelled Kalin. A humanoid figure walked out of a shadowy portal and started shooting the Arcadia grunts with arrows. The grunts yelled out in pain as they felt the heroes' wrath.

"Jack, Crow!" called Yusei. "While Kalin and Akiza are fending off the movement, let's go rescue the tower employees!"

"Right!" shouted Crow.

"As long as I get paid!" shouted Jack.

The trio ran past the Arcadia members and started to untie the employees who were tied up on the floor. Yusei activated the recording device on his duel disk to make sure Sector Security got notified.

"Y-you saved us!" exclaimed a worker. "How can we repay you?"

"How did the Arcadia Movement come back and why did they want to take over the radio tower?" asked Yusei.

"They came only 2 weeks ago. They are being led by a woman who calls herself Solar," began the employee."

"Solar?" asked Yusei. The employee nodded weakly.

"Two weeks ago?" asked Jack. Then why didn't we hear anything fishy about the tower until now?"

"The Arcadia Movement tricked us. Used some weird spells on us or something. They stated they want revenge on Neo Domino for the death of their leader Sayer as well as the destruction of their headquarters," explained the employee.

"Weird spells? It can't be..." muttered Yusei.

"So, they want to make this place their replacement?" asked Crow.

The employee nodded. "Not only that. They told us they want to use the radio waves to brainwash all of Neo Domino to do their bidding. They want to finish Sayer's desire for psychics to rule the world."

"That's just dirty!" yelled Jack. "Sayer was not just a psychic, but he was a psycho!"

"Do you know where this Solar is located?" asked Yusei.

"She's on the top floor of the main control station," said the employee. "You don't have much time to stop her. She is going to unleash her plan tonight after the sun sets. Please, stop her!" 

The employee grumbled from the pain he sustained when the Arcadia Movement captured him.

"Hey! Hang in there!" cried Yusei. "Crow, Jack. I'm going ahead to find Solar. You guys escort the employees out of here."

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" asked Jack. "This Solar lady might be a psychic."

"I'll be fine, Jack," said Yusei. "We've dealt with psychics and strange beings before. This is no different."

"You've got a point," said Jack.

Suddenly, a few Arcadia employees stumbled towards the trio. Despite the pain they suffered from Akiza's and Kalin's attacks, it looked like they still weren't ready to surrender.

"Oh come on!" complained Crow. "Don't you guys ever give up! You guys look pathetic!"

Jack angrily punched a member. "This was for all the innocent people you hurt!"

Akiza and Kalin barged through the members with the help of their monsters. Both of them were starting to look exhausted from using so much energy.

"Akiza! Kalin!" exclaimed Yusei. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine," muttered Kalin.

"I will go with Yusei. I want a word with this 'Solar' person," said Akiza.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Yusei. "You two look tired."

"Trust me, I still have plenty of fight left, Yusei," stated Akiza.

"I'll remain here with Jack and Crow," said Kalin. "I'll help them hold of the Arcadia henchmen and help the workers."

"Hurry, and find their leader!" yelled Crow. "Remember, you only have until sunset!" shouted Crow.

"You better not lose! Or else I won't forgive you!" snapped Jack.

"Yusei, remember to use 'that deck'," said Kalin.

Yusei smiled at his friends and gave them all a big thumbs up. Jack, Crow, and Kalin all returned the thumbs up. Yusei and Akiza then ran up the stairs to confront Solar.


	10. Solar

Yusei and Akiza ran up the stairs leading to the main control tower. They only had one hour left before the sun set, and according to the employees, the Arcadia Movement were set on brainwashing all of Neo Domino City.

"Akiza, I hate to bring up the Arcadia Movement, but have you ever met Solar?" asked Yusei.

"No, I never met her before," answered Akiza. "But from what the soldiers told us, it seems she's really trying to be like Sayer."

"We're almost there! Prepare yourself!" exclaimed Yusei.

The couple opened the door to the main control tower and there, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, was a middle-aged woman. She had dark brown, shoulder-length hair that was gelled upright and the bangs on the right side of her face partially covered her face. And she wore a dark green business suit with a black undershirt and white tie.

"I see you two made it past my security," the woman scowled."

"You must be Solar!" shouted Yusei.

The woman smirked. "Indeed I am Solar."

"Why did you revive the Arcadia Movement?" asked Akiza. "And why are you trying to take over the city?"

Solar stood up from her chair and walked over to them. "Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose Witch. Why do you oppose the Arcadia Movement? Can't you see? Psychic duelists are the next step of human evolution! We reign supreme over the normal scum! It was Sayer's dream to recruit the best psychics of the world and show the world we won't be suppressed by the law! Humans are so gullible! They hate and fear things they do not know! But you, Satellite Scum! (she pointed angrily at Yusei) destroyed Sayer and his dreams! "

"You're wrong, Solar!" shouted back Yusei. "Sayer manipulated people for his own selfish gains! He used Akiza like a puppet!"

Akiza glared at Solar. "Sayer is no idol! Can't you see that?! He lied to me! He told me my power was a curse, and that I should embrace being a witch! But Yusei taught me otherwise, that I can use my powers to help others! Because of Yusei, I now have friends, friends that always have my back!"

"Enough with your friendship speeches!" screamed Solar as she fired a spell at Akiza. Akiza tried to defend herself, but she was tired from having used most of her powers against the goons.

"Ahhhh!" cried Akiza as Solar's spell threw her against the wall.

"Akiza!" cried Yusei. He turned towards Solar with an angry glare in his eyes. "Solar! Leave Akiza out of this! You're my opponent now!" He turned on his duel disk.

"Well, well, well," smirked Solar. "It seems that the Satellite Scum has feelings for the witch. Very well, I accept your challenge!"

"Let's duel!"

Turn 1: Yusei's Turn

4000 LP

Yusei 's starting hand: Dark Resonator, Infernity Force, Resonator Engine, and King's Consonance

"It's my turn! I draw!" Draws Vice Dragon

"I set one card!" The card he set was the trap 'King's Consonance'.

"Then I summon Dark Resonator(Level 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300) in ATK Position!"

Solar: "A Tuner Monster on your first turn, hmm?"

Yusei: "I end my turn."

Turn 2: Solar

4000 LP

"I'll show you the power of Psychics!" boasted Solar

Solar's starting hand: Genetic Woman, Ghost Fairy Elfobia, Psychic Overload, Wind-Up Juggler

Solar: "I draw!" She drew Tune Warrior.

Solar: "I Normal Summon Wind-Up Juggler(Level 4/ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000) in ATK Position and I attack your resonator with him!"

Yusei: "I activate Dark Resonator's effect! Once per turn, if it would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed!"

Solar waved her finger. "Nah ah! Not so fast! "Wind-Up Juggler's effect allows it to destroy its opponent after damage calculation!"

Yusei: "What?!"

Solar: "Say goodbye to your resonator!"

"Ugh!" Yusei grunted as he took 400 LP of damage and his feet moved two inches back from Solar's psychic ability.

Yusei: 3600 LP

Solar laughed seeing Yusei in pain. "Ha ha! I end my turn!"

Turn 3: Yusei

3600 LP

Yusei: "I still believe in my cards! I draw!"

Draws Dark Resonator.

Yusei: "When my opponent controls a monster and I control none, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand!" (Level 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400)

Solar: "That dragon is no match for my Wind-Up Juggler! It only has a measly 1000 ATK and 1200 DEF!"

Yusei: "I'm not finished yet! I Normal Summon another Dark Resonator in Attack Position!"

Solar: "What?! You have 2 of those?! No, it must be…"

Yusei: "I tune Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator and Synchro Summon my friend's soul! Red Dragon Archfiend(Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)!"

Solar: "But that's not your monster!"

Yusei: "From my hand, I activate a spell! Resonator Engine! With this card, I return my 2 Dark Resonators to my deck and add 1 Level 4 monster to my hand."

Adds Infernity Patriarch to hand.

Yusei: "Battle! I attack Wind up Juggler with Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Powerforce!"

3000-1700=1300

Solar: 4000-1300=2700

Solar: "Acck!" W-why you!"

Yusei: "I end my turn."

Turn 4: Solar

2700 LP

Solar: "Tch! You're more cunning than I thought! I draw!"

Draws Serene Psychic Witch.

Solar: "I set a monster!" Sets Serene Psychic Witch. "Then I end my turn. Make your move!"

Turn 5: Yusei

3600 LP

Yusei: "I draw!" Draws Double Summon.

Yusei: "I attack your face down card with Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Solar: "Ha! Serene Psychic Witch's effect activates! When she is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can banish 1 Psychic-type monster with 2000 or less ATK from my deck! And the monster I choose to banish is Lifeforce Harmonizer!"

Yusei: "I end my turn."

Turn 6: Solar

2700 LP

Solar: "I draw!" Draws another Serene Psychic Witch. Perfect! she smirked.

"I set a monster and end my turn!"

Turn 7: Yusei

3600 LP

"I draw! Draws Blackbird Close. "And I set a card!"

"I attack your face down card with Red Dragon Archfiend!

Solar: "You're so gullible, Yusei Fudo! I flip over another Serene Psychic Witch! Her effect activates, and I banish a Wind-Up Juggler from the game!"

Yusei gritted his teeth as he ended his turn.

Turn 8: Solar

2700 LP

"I draw!" It was another Tune Warrior.

"I Special Summon Life Force Harmonizer thanks to Serene Psychic Witch's effect from the GY! I also set a card! Now, I Normal Summon Tune Warrior(Level 4/Warrior/Tuner/ATK: 1600/DEF: 200)!"

Yusei: "You're doing what I think you're doing…"

Solar: "That's right boy! Welcome to your worst nightmare! I tune my two monsters and Synchro Summon Psychic Nightmare (Level 6/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/Def: 1800)! Once per turn during my main phase, I can activate Nightmare's effect and guess what type of card you have in your hand. If I call it right, my monster gains 1000 ATK. And I call 'monster'!" She pointed to his Infernity Patriarch.

Yusei: "No, it can't be…"

Solar: "Ha ha! Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 ATK and is now stronger than your stupid friend's dragon! Psychic Nightmare! Destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!"

3400-3000=400

Yusei: 3600-400=3200

Yusei:"Ugh! Sorry Jack!" he groaned as the attack cut his arms.

Solar: "I end my turn. You may have survived my powers, but trust me, you're only prolonging your suffering!"

Turn 9: Yusei

3200 LP

"I draw!" Draws Dark Resonator.

"I set a card, and end my turn!"

Solar: "That's the best you can do?! So much for Satellite's Shooting Star! This next turn will be your downfall!"

Yusei grumbled to himself as tried to come up with a strategy for defeating Solar's 'Psychic Nightmare'. But his mind was getting cloudy as Solar's maniacal laughter burned his eardrums. That was until the familiar sound of a harmonica echoed throughout the tower.

N/A: And just like the anime, this chapter ends on a cliffhanger! And the last sentence is one of a character's taunts from Duel Links.


	11. Justice Prevails

The sound of a harmonica rang through the radio tower. Solar looked around in total confusion as she tried drawing the top card of her deck. Yusei, on the other hand, couldn't help but break out into a grin as he recognized the tune.

"Where's that music coming from?!" demanded Solar. "And why are you smiling, boy?!"

Yusei said nothing and continued grinning.

"Hey, Solar!" laughed Jack. "You should hire better henchmen next time!"

"Yeah!" teased Crow. "So much for being psychics! I beat tougher guys in my sleep!"

"Jack! Crow! Kalin! You made it!" smiled Yusei.

Solar gritted her teeth in frustration. Kalin, who was still playing his harmonica, walked up to the unconscious Akiza and bent down to check on her pulse.

"Hey, Yusei!" called Crow. "What the heck happened to Akiza?"

"She tried dueling Solar, but Solar knocked her out with her psychic powers," replied Yusei.

"How, dare you!" Jack yelled at Solar.

Kalin finished playing his tune. "Don't worry, guys. Akiza is fine." He then stood up and turned his attention towards Solar. "As for you, your reign of terror ends now, at the hands of The Enforcers!"

Solar sweated. "The Enforcers?! I-it cannot be! They are supposed to be no more, and their leader is dead!"

A creepy smile appeared on Kalin's face. "That may have been true in the past. However, I, Kalin Kessler, the leader of The Enforcers, have returned from the dead. I have been reincarnated as the Death God, with a goal. I will no longer run from my past. I will fight for those who have lost their freedom!"

"Great speech, Kalin!" cheered Crow.

"I agree," smiled Jack.

"Yusei, defeat Solar for the sake of Neo Domino City!" said Kalin.

"Right!" nodded Yusei. "Well, Solar? It's your turn. Or are you scared?"

Turn 10: Solar

2700 LP

Solar: "I'm not scared of you Satellite Scum! It's my turn!" She draws 'Psychic Path'. "Grrr! This isn't what I need!"

"Serene Psychic Witch's effect activates from the GY! I Special Summon Wind-Up Juggler! Next I normal summon Genetic Woman in Attack Position (ATK: 1700/DEF/1200)! Finally, I activate Psychic Nightmare's effect! You know what this means!"

Yusei gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Solar: "Prepare to meet your demise! I pick the card on the far left of your hand and guess 'monster'!"

A smirk formed on Yusei's face. "Are you sure?"

Solar: "Huh?! Why are you smiling?"

Yusei: "You picked the card on the far left, yes? Sorry to disappoint, but it's a trap!"

Solar: "No! It can't be!"

"Yeah! Way to go, Yusei! She's panicking!" laughed Crow.

Solar: "Grr, it doesn't matter! I still have my Battle Phase! Go! Wind-Up Juggler! Attack his face-down monster!" The monster that was destroyed was Dark Resonator.  
" You're helpless against my psychic power! I now attack you directly with both Genetic Woman and Psychic Nightmare! Ha! Ha! Ha! I win!"

"Yusei!" cried everyone.

Yusei closed his eyes and thought.

Flashback  
Right before Yusei left to confront Solar, the other members of the Enforcers gave him some of their best cards.

"Why are you lending me your cards?" asked Yusei. "What about your duels?"

"These fools are too pathetic for our monsters," said Jack. "We can just handle them with our bare hands!"

"Yeah!" laughed Crow. "We were thinking it'll be fun if we combined our decks together. Ya know, just for fun?"

"You can call it 'The Enforcers' Deck'," smiled Kalin. "A part of us will always be with you. Now, go get her with 'this deck'."

"Thanks, everyone," said Yusei.

Present

Yusei's eyes suddenly shot open. "This is the strength of our bond! I activate a trap card! King's Consonance!"

Solar: "What?!"

Yusei: "When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can negate that attack! Next, I banish Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon from my GY to Synchro Summon a monster from my Extra Deck! This for all the innocent souls you've hurt! I call forth Infernity Doom Dragon!"

Solar: "No! I-it can't be! A Synchro Monster?!"

Turn 11: Yusei

Yusei: "I draw!" Draws Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame.

"I activate the spell 'Double Summon'! This card lets me normal summon twice this turn! And I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame and Infernity Patriarch! I attack Psychic Nightmare with Doom Dragon! Go! Infernal Flame Blast!"

"Gah!" yelled Solar as she took 600 LP of damage.

Solar: 2700-600=2100

Yusei: "Next, I attack Wind Up Juggler with Shura!"

"Rrrr!" growled Solar.

1800-1700=100

Solar=2000 LP

Yusei: "I end my turn."

Turn 12: Solar

Solar: 2000 LP

"No…how can this be…?" she panicked as she draws Ghost Fairy Elfobia.

"No! I...end my turn..."

Turn 13: Yusei

3200 LP

Draws Junk Servant.

Yusei: "I attack Genetic Woman with Shura!" Solar was so distraught, she didn't even bother to yell.

1800-1700=100

Solar: 2000-100=1900 LP

Yusei: "Solar, the Arcadia Movement is over! I attack you directly with Infernity Doom Dragon! Infernal Flame Blast!"

1900-3000=0

Yusei Wins.

"Yeah! Way to go, Yusei!" cheered Crow.

"Who knew our makeshift deck could win?" smirked Jack.

"That was what I call a satisfactory conclusion," smiled Kalin.

Yusei took something from Solar's pocket as she was sitting on the floor in a daze. He then walked up to Akiza and gently helped her onto her feet. "Are you alright, Akiza? Did Solar hurt you?"

Akiza smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, Yusei. I can just use my powers to heal myself." Suddenly her smile turned into concern. "Oh! What about Solar and the brainwashing device? Didn't they say we only had until sunset?"

Yusei hugged Akiza. "I'm glad to hear that. As for Solar, she's been defeated and the device has been deactivated." He held up the remote he stole from Solar for the group to see.

"Great job, team," said Kalin. "Now let's take Solar to Sector Security…" However, before Kalin could finish his sentence, Solar erupted into fits of crazy laughter.

"What the heck?!" yelled Crow.

"That psycho just won't quit!" grumbled Jack.

"Solar!" yelled Yusei. "I defeated you and your ragtag organization! Why don't you just surrender?!"

"HA HA HA!" laughed Solar. "Me? Surrender?! I, Solar, the successor to the mighty Sayer will never surrender to you Satellite Scum! And especially not to those who betray the Arcadia Movement!" She then held up a card.

"It can't be! She still has enough strength to use a spell?!" exclaimed Yusei.

"I use the spell 'Final Flame'! If I go down, I'm taking you all with me!" cried Solar. A huge wall of flames burst out of Solar's hand and blew a hole in the roof as it emerged. The flames then arched towards the heroes, ready to engulf them.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Jack.

"Shoot! The whole tower will burn down if we don't stop her!" yelled Crow.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Kalin. He jumped in front of the group and yelled: "I activate 'Infernity Barrier!'" A smoky-looking force field enveloped the entire room.

"What's this?!" yelled Solar. "The pesky psychic boy from Satellite is trying to defy me?!"

"Kalin!" cried Yusei.

"Yu…sei…everyone…" grunted Kalin. "Don't worry about me…! Just capture Solar!"

"Right!" nodded the other members. Yusei and Crow ran behind Solar and grabbed her arms.

"H-how dare you!" yelled Solar. "Let go of me!"

"Us Enforcers promised to make the Satellite a safer place for all people, and that's exactly what we are going to do!" said Yusei.

"Yeah! By taking YOU with us!" shouted Crow.  
Jack punched Solar in the cheek so hard, it nearly knocked her out. "And that was for being annoying!"

Akiza walked up to Solar, her body surging with new energy and a furious look on her face. "Solar!"

Solar stared up at Akiza in terror and muttered: "Akiza…! Please! We can sort this out! You, me, that boy Kalin, we can rule this city!"

"I've heard enough from you!" growled Akiza. "I already told you, they're my friends. And I don't ever want to hear about the Arcadia Movement as long as I live! Rose Tentacles! Snare this witch!"

"Ahhh!" cried Solar as she was tied up by Rose Tentacles. She tried shouting for help, but the flowery monster's vines wrapped around her entire body, including her mouth.

"Nice one!" exclaimed Yusei as he gave Akiza a big thumbs up.

Kalin used the last of his power to dissipate the flames and fell on his knees.

"Kalin!" yelled Jack. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered Kalin.

"Now that we have everything, let's get outta here!" said Crow. Everyone nodded.

Akiza borrowed Stardust Dragon and called out: "Hope coalesces into a single star! I summon Stardust Dragon!"

Outside the radio station, Officer Trudge, Leo, Luna, and Carly watched in horror as Solar's 'Final Flame' attack blew a hole in the roof. The crowd that had built up around them screamed in terror.

"Who's setting the place on fire?!" yelled Trudge. "This is Officer Tetsuo Trudge! I'm requesting the fire department NOW!"

"What about Yusei and the gang?!" cried Leo. "They're up there!"

"J-AAA-CK!" cried Carly. "This is going to be the worst story I've ever written!"

"Guys! Look! Up there!" exclaimed Luna. "It's Stardust Dragon! And he has everyone!"

Everyone stopped yelling and their looks of fear turned to awe as Stardust Dragon emerged from the wreckage of the tower and flew down safely. The rest of the 5D's group ran up to The Enforcers to congratulate them.

"Hooray! You did it!" cried Leo.

"Did you stop the Arcadia Movement?" asked Luna. The Enforcers all smiled and nodded.

Carly ran up to Jack and nearly tackled him to the ground with a great, big bear hug. "Jackie! You're ok! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Carly," chuckled Jack. "You don't have to cry!" He wiped away her tears and returned the hug.

Yusei handed over Solar to Sector Security. "Here, this is Solar, the leader behind this scheme."

"Thanks, Yusei! We'll handle things from here!" grinned Trudge. "And on behalf of all of Neo Domino City, we salute your courage and bravery!" The whole crowd erupted into loud cheers and claps.

"I'm glad it's over," said Akiza as she embraced Yusei. "Now, the Arcadia Movement is truly no more."

"Me too," smiled Yusei.

"Well done, Enforcers," said Kalin weakly. Before he could continue speaking however, he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. Yusei, Jack, and Crow rushed to him and caught his fall.

"Kalin!" cried Yusei. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Heh…I guess I over did it…" chuckled Kalin weakly.

"Don't say that! We're gonna get you help right away!" yelled Crow.

"The ambulance is right here!" cried Jack.

"Thank you everyone," said Kalin. "I'm glad…I could be of use to every…one. Yusei…before you went to Crash Town, I hated myself and my powers. I wanted to punish myself for my past sins. But now…I was able to use my powers…for good. Thank…you…" Kalin then passed out.

"KA-LIN!" cried Yusei.


	12. The 5th Enforcer

Kalin's green-golden eyes slowly opened and were met with a blinding white light. Strange beeping noises could be heard in the room as he looked around in confusion. His hands grasped the blanket and his attention turned to a familiar-looking redhead woman.

Where am I? How did I get here? Who's that woman? Hey, hold on a minute! Kalin suddenly jolted wide awake as he realized he was in a hospital room.

Akiza smiled and waved at him. "You're finally awake, Kalin!"

"Akiza? Where are we? How long have I been in here? Where's my harmonica?" asked Kalin in confusion.

"That's a lot of questions," chuckled Akiza. "But since you're wide awake now, I'll answer them. You're in Neo Domino Medical Center and have been here for three days. Oh, yes, I hung up your instrument over on the wall next to your jacket. You know, you're pretty gifted with the harmonica. Yusei told me it actually helped distract Solar!"

"Three days?" said Kalin. "No wonder my mind's all cloudy. My harmonica tune distracted Solar, huh? That's pretty funny." He smiled a bit and let out a small chuckle. "Why are you here, and where are the others?"

"Don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time, according to my boss," said Akiza. "Yeah, Yusei told me Solar really lost her cool when she heard the melody playing. Distracting people with music is kind of a gift, according to some psychologists!"

"As for everyone else, I'll start with me. I happen to be studying here with a degree in biology. I just graduated a year ago, so I'm still a rookie. Our friends called the center earlier today and asked if they could see you. The doctor said ok."

Kalin's smile grew wider. "Thank you very much, Akiza. I'm still getting used to being a psychic."

Akiza nodded as she helped Kalin onto his feet. "You're welcome. I must say, you are really talented for someone who doesn't have any formal training."

The two of them walked to the waiting room, where they were greeted by Yusei, Jack, Crow, Carly, Leo, Luna, and Trudge. Kalin was amazed that everyone was able to come.

"Kalin!" smiled Yusei. "Glad to see you're ok!"

"You had us worried when you fainted," said Luna.

"Yeah, and that really emotional speech nearly gave me a heart attack!" joked Crow.

"Where did you learn to be so dramatic?" asked Jack.

"Your team is all over the news!" exclaimed Carly.

"Yeah! They're calling the Enforcers heroes!" grinned Leo.

Kalin broke out into a wide smile. "Thank you, everyone. I never expected the Enforcers to become heroes, considering our roots."

"Come and see it for yourself!" exclaimed Trudge. He escorted everyone outside the hospital, where upon stepping onto the streets, they were met with the roar of thousands of civilians. The crowd burst with applause and where chanting the Enforcer's names.

"Wow! The crowd is huge!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Never would I have dreamt of this day…" said Kalin in awe.

"Neither did we," smiled the rest of the Enforcers.

Trudge walked up to the four teammates. "Enforcers, we may have been enemies in the past, but now times have changed. You have stopped the Dark Signers and Goodwin from plunging the world into eternal darkness. You foiled the plans of Aporia. You prevented Z-ONE from using the Arc Cradle. And now you have prevented the Arcadia Movement from brainwashing the people. As a gift from the Director of Security, Lazar, it's time for a celebration!"

The entirety of Neo Domino City erupted into applause. The rest of the day was spent eating, drinking, and playing games on the streets. Many civilians, including the Enforcers themselves, participated in friendly duels. Akiza helped the medical team in case someone got too rowdy. Leo and Luna raced each other as well as some other kids in high-tech boarding. And Carly burned through an entire notebook writing all the events that transpired the past week.

Alas, the sun began to set over the city. The team walked up to Daedalus Bridge to watch the sunset as well as new plans.

"Man, I think I partied too hard," said Crow.

"Come on, Crow," mocked Jack. "You can't seriously be tired from all that."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's cause you drank like 10 cups of Blue Mountain Coffee!" yelled Crow.

"Blue Mountain Coffee is the best coffee," laughed Jack.

"It sure is!"giggled Carly. Crow facepalmed.

"Today's surely a day I'll never forget," smiled Yusei.

"I agree," nodded Akiza.

"Speaking of which," said Kalin. "Akiza, I was thinking about this all afternoon, and I have come to a conclusion. After witnessing your deeds in helping the Enforcers thwart Solar and the Arcadia Movement, I would like to grant you full membership into our group. What do you say?"

Akiza looked thunderstruck. "You want me to become an Enforcer?"

Kalin nodded. "You have all the skills. Plus, you're also a doctor." Akiza looked at the other three members if they agreed. Yusei, Jack, and Crow all smiled at her.

"I accept your offer, Kalin!" Akiza cheerfully exclaimed.

"Welcome to the group, Akiza!" smiled Yusei.

"Yeah!" cheered Crow.

"Who knew a girl would join us?" asked Jack.

"From now on, Akiza is the 5th Enforcer!" announced Kalin to loud cheers.

"Thank you, everyone," said Akiza.

Just as the Enforcers celebrated Akiza into their club, Trudge walked up to them.

"What is it, Officer Trudge?" asked Yusei.

"More interviews?" asked Jack.

"Well, kind of," said Trudge. "First of, congrats on recruiting Akiza into your team. Secondly, I have this to say on behalf of Neo Domino. Enforcers, we are in your debt. I would be honored to have you as part of Sector Security."

The 5 members of the Enforcers all looked at each other in shock. Them, a bunch of ragtags joining their former enemy? Suddenly, before anyone could answer, Kalin's cell phone rang. Kalin checked the number, smiled, and showed the others the screen. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza laughed, causing Trudge to raise his eyebrow.

"Oh, no, sir. We prefer doing things our own way," smiled Yusei. Everyone nodded in agreement. And before Trudge or Sector Security could say anything else, the Enforcers all jumped on their duel runners and drove over Daedalus Bridge, onto their next adventure.

"Let's Rev It UP!" grinned Yusei.

"Can you perform to my satisfaction?" asked Kalin.

"I won't stop until I'm the King!" yelled Jack.

"Ride like the wind!" laughed Crow.

"This is incredible!" smiled Akiza.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked my strange story. I used a lot of different references to other shows and games while making this story, and was wondering if you could find them.


End file.
